hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The State of Missouri
Emma Thompson is a fan-made character for Hetalia: World Series. She represents the U.S. State of Missouri Appearance She has dark blonde hair, and slightly tanned skin with freckles. She has an oval-shaped face, blond eyebrows, and eyes that constantly switch from blue to grey with her mood. She is about 5'3", and weighs somewhere between 120-130 pounds. Her hair is usually pulled back or up, and she dresses for comfort and style. River is positively paranoid about her long nose which she views as massive (but no one else does, though she is teased, especially by the southern states). Personality She's pretty friendly, and known to be very cheery. She likes to drink, but rarely drinks enough to become intoxicated. If you hurt her or her friends or especially any of the other Midwestern states, she won't hesitate to retaliate. She's Christian, but will often go to a synagogue or a mosque as well. Emma is pretty laid-back, though when it comes to defending herself physically or any other way, she can become quite vicious. She has a passion for music such as blues, ragtime, and jazz though she cannot play an instrument to save her life. She positively adores symphony orchestra as well. Much like her weather, Emma has a tendency for dramatic mood swings and bizarre habits. This does make her rather difficult to cooperate with for some of the even tempered states. Putting aside her moods, Emma does care greatly for her siblings. So much so, that she was the state that set apart the Union and Confederate sides during the civil war. Though some northern and southern states call her a chicken for compromising, Emma hated choosing sides between her two groups of siblings. History Until further notice, the only history to be put is how she got her dog: * Upon Emma’s return to Saint Louis after many long days venturing through the Louisiana Purchase for nearly two years, she found herself carted off with her father and several other states (well, at that time territories) to stay with Spain for a period of time. While she was staying in Madrid with her brother Maine, she was discovered by France (who had come along for the ride) and was briskly rushed off to France. Emma spent several months with France until her Father discovered that she was gone and came after her. Alfred promptly returned to the shores of America with the rest of his new children and decided that Emma was best left in his brother Canada. Canada and his niece were on good terms due to trade compromises, so America felt comfortable leaving his daughter in the hands of his quite brother. Emma lived with Canada for several months until the tension between Spain and America decreased. When Emma had to return to her homeland, Canada asked her if she wanted anything as a goodbye present. The memory of the Newfoundland dog, Seaman, fresh in her mind, Emma instantly requested a Newfoundland dog of her own. Canada complied and awarded her with her own, black Newfie. Trivia * She doesn't really have any nicknames, although I suppose Em would be one. * Emma was also once a smoker. It was a habit that she picked up in the 1750’s with being one of the main trade states with Native Americans. Category:Border State Category:Midwest Category:Confederate Category:United States Category:State